With the advent of conference call systems, most notably in the business world, comes the increasingly common large conference call. With the use of conference call systems becoming more common, the number of locations of conference call attendees and the quantity of actual attendees of conference calls is also increasing. With many conference calls, it can be difficult to identify the instant speaker (i.e., voice owner), especially if there are, multiple, near-contemporaneous speakers. This is made more difficult when there are several attendees, multiple locations, and/or a plurality of types of telephonic systems participating in the conference call.
In view of the foregoing, there is an opportunity to improve upon the related art.